Guiding torpedoes by means of a data exchange via fiber-optic cable en route to a target is known. For this, both the torpedo and the launcher of the torpedo, for example, a submarine, each have a coil of fiber-optic cable, from which the optic fiber is uncoiled as the torpedo moves or the submarine travels.
The ranges of this type of cable-guided torpedo are limited. OE 10 2009 040152 A1 discloses a (remotely) controlled torpedo with an increased range, which has an antenna section with an extendible radio antenna and a radio communications devices for transmitting and/or receiving. The radio antenna of the known torpedo, for example, is designed like a telescope and is of such a length as to be able to reach the surface of the water when the torpedo is submerged, in order to thereby establish a communications link or at least to be able to receive data from the satellite-based navigation system. The torpedo is guided to the target area by means of the radio antenna and the positioning data received via the radio antenna. The torpedo can also relay current data and/or data recorded beforehand to the control center via the radio antenna. As a result, the control center receives precise data regarding the torpedo close to its target, which is useful for clarifying its position for the control center. The torpedo is also able to receive, e.g. new target data or deactivation commands via the communications link.
To make contact via the radio antenna, the torpedo navigates near the surface of the water and extends the radio antenna to such an extent that it is located in the area above water and can establish a radio link unimpeded by the water. Due to the telescopic design of the radio antenna, a considerably increased extended length of the radio antenna can be provided compared to the caliber of the torpedo so that the torpedo is prevented from breaching the surface of the water. At the same time, establishing contact by extending the radio antenna is a sensitive operation, in which the torpedo must avoid revealing itself or being able to be located as it approaches the target by extending and retracting the radio antenna in the water near the surface. An extending and retracting of the radio antenna as noiseless as possible must also be ensured after several actuations of the radio antenna. The radio antenna must also be able to be retracted and extended failure-free after the torpedo has been stored for longer periods.